


Expedition: LeviHan

by Prompto_and_the_chocobos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_and_the_chocobos/pseuds/Prompto_and_the_chocobos
Summary: These are some one shot fanfics about my favorite Attack on Titan couple!





	1. Small and Furious

"Hanji!" Levi called out to her, raising an eyebrow as he watched her writing in her notebook with a face only reserved for titans.

Hanji continued scribbling in her notebook, now making odd noises.

Levi sighed and walked up to her, slamming his hand on the table. "Hey, Shitty Glasses!"

Hanji quickly whirled around towards him with excitement gleaming in her eyes; unphased by his action as if she was used to it.

Her expression took him aback. "What's with that stupid look on your face?" He couldn't help but notice the smudges of dirt on her cheeks, and the urge to bathe her started to kick in.

She smirked, "I'm glad you asked." She said contently, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, ready to tell him her findings. "I've found an Abnormal Titan roaming around! It's patterns are unlike any other Titan I've seen!" She exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air.

Levi's face dropped in annoyance. "That's it?" It's not like it was the first time they've seen an abnormal titan. He reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and started to wipe off the dirt.

"You don't understand!" She pushed aside his hand and stood up with such a force that her chair was flung back a few feet. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and looked him in the eye with an excited smile. Levi's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's actions are in a class of it's own! I think it even tried talking to me! If I can capture it, I could experiment on it and further my research!" She let him go, clasping her hands together as she drooled over the possible scientific breakthroughs.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows together. "It.. tried to talk to you?" He asked, confused. "How-" He began but was cut off by Hanji's gasp.

She covered her mouth with both hands as she looked at him with wide eyes. She was too comfortable with him and said too much.

Levi's face remained neutural, you could even say it was calm, but his eyes were a completely different story. Hanji's heart dropped as she saw his pupils narrow into pinpoints, the light from the candle making his eyes seem as if they had a wild fire raging in them.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." He stated slowly in a clipped tone. "When and how did you interact with this Titan?" His mouth formed a hard line as he waited for her response, hoping his hunch was wrong.

Hanji laughed nervously. "My my, why so serious all of a sudden, Levi?" Her voice trembled a little. "Did you not have your afternoon tea?" She rambled, trying to change the subject. "Let's go ma-"

Hanji suddenly found herself pinned against the wall with a furious Levi inches away from her face, staring up at her. "What did you do, Hanji!" He demanded through gritted teeth, his collected composure had fallen completely. She gulped as she realized just how much trouble she was in.

"I- it's really not as bad as you think!" She tried to make light of it all, holding her hands up defensively.

Levi waited for her to continue, all the while his grip on the front of her shirt gradually got tighter as his patience began to dissipate.

"Fine!" Hanji cried out. "I've been going out at night to observe the Titans!" She admitted, avoiding Levi's gaze. "They're sluggish and nearly harmless at night! And I'm learning so much about them!" She pleaded, trying to convince him that it was worth it.

Levi roughly let her go, turning his back to her. "Alone?"

Hanji didn't respond, causing Levi's hands to clench in anger. She could sense the infuriated aura getting more intense. "You're such a moron." He stated in his regular tone, but Hanji couldn't relax just yet. There was still underlying malice in it.

The two of them said nothing for a few minutes, the only sound was the rustle of the trees as the wind gently blew on them. Hanji fidgeted with her hands as she waited for Levi to say something.

Levi slowly turned around to look at her, finally having composed himself and his thoughts. "I hate unnecessary deaths. Whether it's mine or yours." He said curtly in a threatening voice as he headed out the door, slamming it behind him, the noise echoing throughout the room.

Hanji plopped down into her chair in relief as she finally released the breath she was holding in. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her clasped hands. "I've done it now..." she mumbled to herself.

\-----------  
"Hey, Levi!" Oluo called out to Levi. "Did you tell Hanji that dinner is re-" He bit his tongue in surprise at Levi's face which seethed with rage, his piercing gaze sent shivers down Oluo's spine, clearly giving Oluo a warning to leave him alone.

Levi continued to stomp down the hallway. "A lofer's qwarrel?" He mumbled to himself, confused; his swollen tongue making it difficult to speak.  
\----------  
"That absolute moron!" Levi yelled out in frustration as soon as he was safely in the confines of his room. He knew she had a few screws loose in her head, but this was beyond crazy, even for her. He slid down his door and landed with a thud on the ground, resting his chin on his outstretched arm that lounged on his knee. He wished he could have said more back then, but there was no point. Hanji was just as set in her ways as he was.

He grimaced at the situation and took in a big breath, slowly releasing it out in one long sigh. Something on his hand caught his attention. He brought it up to his face and tried to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock when he realized it was blood, though it was mostly dried by now. She must have just come back from one of her excursions he thought to himself as he stared at his hand. "That idiot." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Just as he was about to get up and face Hanji again, a knock at his door made him jump a little. A female voice called out his name.

"Levi?" The soft, feminine voice called again, knocking a little bit harder this time.

Levi sighed and opened it. "What is it, Petra?" He asked, his voice and expression composed. 

"Oluo came running back into the dining hall, talking about how you were in a bad mood and made him bite his tongue." 

"Tsk." Was all Levi responded with, leaning against the door, assuming she was going to say more by the look on her face.

"And uh... well... I wanted to know if you were alright." She squeaked softly, looking down at the ground as she played with her hands.

"I'm fine." Was Levi's curt response.

"I see..." Petra mumbled. She started to turn away but her face lit up and she turned around. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked a little too enthusiastically. "The food just got finished."

Levi stared for a few seconds before finally saying, "Fine. I'll go. Let me get washed up first." He thought about the blood on his hand.

Petra's face lit up and she turned around to skip back to where the others were. 

\--------

Levi pulled back his chair and elegantly slid into it, glancing at everyone in the room. If he was being honest with himself, he was looking for _someone_ in particular. 

"See, I told you he looked gloomy." He heard Oluo whisper to Moblit, his attempts at covering his mouth useless.

Levi got irritated and opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed against the wall. 

Hanji burst in with a wide grin. He noticed the blotches of dirt had disappeared off her face and she sported a new shirt.

"Hey, Hanji!" Everyone greeted, happy to see her enthusiastic self. 

Levi glanced at her with an indifferent expression, barely even trying to hide his annoyance. "Took you long enough, Shitty Glasses. Did you have a hard time taking a shit?" 

"It came out quite smoothly, thank you for asking." She shot back, taking a seat across from him.

He glared at her as he took a sip of his tea. 

"Hanji, what did you do to him?" Oluo reprimanded her, cautiously glancing at Levi.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. "It's just his face." She joked.

Levi's nose scrunched up at her stupid joke. 

Oluo glanced back and forth between them. Even he knew it was time to drop the subject. He turned his attention to Petra who tried to diverge his attention to someone else but failed miserably. 

Levi continued to stare at Hanji with his piercing gaze, still sipping on his tea. The thing that both infuriated and intrigued him was that she returned the stare right back to him. 

"I win!" Hanji yelled excitedly, pointing her finger at him as she laughed. 

He frowned. "Won what, idiot?" 

"You blinked! I won the staring contest!" 

Levi stopped mid sip, and slowly set his tea down. He rested his hands on the arms of his chair and hoisted himself up, slamming both his hands on the table dramatically. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, inches away from her face. He felt everyone in the room staring at him but he didn't care. 

Hanji had a wide smirk on her face and he grabbed her chin. The handkerchief he'd used early was swiftly pulled out of his pocket and he started to rub her whole face aggressively. "It's because I couldn't stand looking at that dirty face of yours," he lied, stopping to pinch her nose really hard.

"Let gooo!" She said nasily, her nose still being squeezed rather painfully as she tried to wriggle away. It was futile as Levi had an iron grip on her chin.

"And while I'm at it, let me clean that shitty attitude of yours." He remarked bitterly as he rubbed her face even harder. 

She kept struggling against him and he eventually let her go, sending her flying backwards as she tugged away.

Levi sat back down and crossed his arms. 

A voice caught his attention.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Levi, I'm so cool." Oluo mocked, striking a pose. "I clean people's faces when I'm pissed so I have an excuse to let out my aggravation." 

Levi felt the heat crawling up his neck. What made it even worse was that Hanji started to snicker and then full out howl with laughter, banging the table as her body shook with the force of her laughs.  

Levi scoffed, waiting for her bouts of laughter to stop. 

The scrape of a chair against the floor caught everyone's attention. 

"Hanji! I have to show you something!" Moblit urged, suspiciously agitated. 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Moblit grab her by her arm and whisk her away. 

He waited a few moments before getting up and calling it a night. The looks he got ranged from comical to concerned, but he had a more pressing manner to worry about.

He gently closed the door behind him and looked down both sides of the hallway, looking for the two. He couldn't see them but Hanji's loud voice carried down the hallway and Levi sighed. At least this time it was in his favor. 

Moblit shushed Hanji and pressed his finger against his mouth to motion for her to be more quiet. 

Hanji nodded, but her voice wasn't too much quieter, making Moblit hunch his shoulders in defeat. 

"What is it, Moblit?" She asked, surprised by his behavior. 

Moblit looked down at her chest bashfully, pointing to it and saying, "It's bleeding. Your wound must have reopened." 

Hanji quickly looked down. "Woulda look at that," She smiled, raising a hand and scratching the back of her head awkwardly. 

"I just didn't want anyone to notice and start asking about it. Are you really okay going out there by yourself? Let me come with you." He begged. He wanted nothing else but Hanji to be safe. 

"I can't do that. I'm acting on my own." Hanji replied with a voice of authority. It's true that everyone in the Survey Corps risked their lives trying to save humanity, but Hanji knew that her excursions were unnecessarily risky to put it lightly. Bringing in someone else and being the cause of their death in such a situation was not something that settled well with her. 

"Plus, if something happens, you'll be my successor, right?" She teased, her dark humor coming out.

"Don't say that!" Moblit cried, with the same tone he did every time she got herself into a dangerous situation.  

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Well, let me take care of this wound and clean off this shirt before Short and Furious notices." She spun on the heel of her foot and marched towards her room before Moblit could say another word. 

Levi turned and pretended to stroll down the hallway as if he heard nothing. Soon enough Hanji, with her long legs, had caught up to him within seconds. 

"Listening to people's conversations, are we?" She whispered as she passed him by. 

His eyes widened for a split second and he gave a small smile as he watched her walk away.

\------------

Levi looked out at the setting sun as he casually relaxed in one of the large windows. He kept an eye out for Hanji, watching people come and go until the last slivers of sunlight were almost gone. Eventually he sighed and got up, gearing up with his omni-directional gear. With the last few pieces in place he headed out for the wall to wait for Hanji. 

He sat down a little ways off and he waited for maybe not even ten minutes before he heard the sound of what was most likely Hanji's omni-gear. He hoisted himself up, dusting the dirt off his pants and waited a few seconds before following her. He was somewhat relieved that it wasnt completely dark so he could keep track of her.

Even though he knew that around this time the Titans either began to disappear or become sluggish, some even being rendered unable to move, he still had his hands placed on his blades, ready to react if an attack happened. He could tell by Hanji's movements that she was just as tense and just as cautious as he was. 

After running for a good fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small forest. Though the forest itself wasn't too big from what he could see, the trees were humongous. Hanji quickly disappeared into the trees and Levi followed suit, keeping his distance. 

"Oh, Levi! How are you doing?!" She exclaimed happily and Levi's heart lunged in his chest. Thinking he was found, he was about to step out of the shadows until he realised that Hanji was actually talking to a Titan. 

Levi's anger immediately sky rocketed and he refrained himself from digging his blade into the tree's branch. The Titan Hanji had oh so conveniently named after him was one of the smaller sized Titans. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the fact that she dared to compare him to that Titan.

"What's this? You don't have your usual stoic expression, Levi. Are you happy to see me?" She casually talked to it, trying to get a reaction out of the sluggish Titan. 

Levi's eyes widened. Stoic expression? "What the hell is this asshole getting at?" His mouth was downcasted in a deep frown as his irritation spiked up by the second. Images of what he'd do to Hanji when they arrived back to the quarters flew through his mind by the dozens. He started to get excited and cheerful at some of the ideas, smiling as he thought of ways to carry them out. He'd show her not to name that tiny, idiotic Titan after him. 

Caught up in his fantasies, he failed to notice that Hanji had gone down a few branches.

"Can you say 'Hanji'?" She asked the Titan gently. It just stared up at her, sitting down while leaning against a tree. 

"What about 'Levi'?" She coaxed. 

The Titan's mouth moved slowly as if it was trying to say the name. 

Hanji gleamed with excitement and she yelled happily. "Yes, Levi! You can do it!"

Levi was just about done with this situation. Every time she said his name, he kept glancing at her thinking she was referring to him.

"Le-vi," She pronounced slowly, repeating it patiently as the Titan kept moving its mouth.

Hanji eventually sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually, Levi." She smiled at the Titan and went down even a few more branches. 

This time, Levi was starting to feel on edge. She was getting too close to it. As little as it was, there's one rule one should never break: never let your guard down around a Titan. While keeping track of the Titan, his eyes also constantly scanned the area around them, making sure nothing was going to ambush them.

Hanji was nearly on the ground when Levi heard a loud snap to his right. His head whirled towards the noise and his eyes quickly adjusted to see what was there. His grip tightened on his drawn blades; he was like a spring, ready to jump into action. A Titan, around 11 feet high came running towards Hanji. Being as experienced as she was, she dodged the attack without breaking a sweat. 

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled excitedly. "Almost caught me there!" She laughed, safely in the trees again. 

"Did you see that, Levi?!" She yelled out happily, this time looking straight at _him_.

He smirked and walked out into the moonlight. "You knew." He said more like a statement than a question. 

Hanji swung her head back and laughed again. "Give me a little more credit than that." She teased. 

"Ah!" She gasped. "Levi, meet Levi." She introduced, motioning to the Titan to "formally introduce" them. 

Levi's face dropped. Now was not the time for her bullshit. 

"I don't know that Titan, but I'm sure we can get aquainted!" She nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I wonder what I should name it..." She mumbled to herself, resting her chin on her hand as if she was in deep thought. 

"Hanji! Focus!" Levi yelled, furious. "Now is not the time for your fantasies." 

Hanji frowned for a moment before returning to her usual persona.

Suddenly, the Titan that was clawing at the tree to try and reach Hanji stopped. This intrigued the two of them and their attention shifted to observe the Titan turn towards the other Titan who was now trying to desperately get up. Its sluggish movements made it difficult. It was almost a lost cause since for some reason, the advancing Titan was moving like it would during the daytime. 

Hanji cautiously eyed the bigger Titan and drew her blades. Levi immediately knew why she drew them and before he could stop her, she jumped off the branch, sending her hooks digging into the tree behind the small Titan. She swung through the air and landed gracefully behind the Titan. 

"Hanji, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Levi immediately followed suit, ready to drag her away, and was close to doing so, but she jumped again, cutting off the bigger Titans arm as it tried to get a tight grip on the smaller one.

"Don't you dare hurt my Titan!" She yelled down. Despite the Titan having its arm cut off, it's resolve to eat the smaller one made it persist. 

"Hanji, you dumb piece of shitty glasses. Leave it alone!" He was beyond livid at that point and was ready to drag her by her hair away from the situation.

Hanji ignored him and went in to kill the bigger Titan and almost succeeded until the smaller one managed to make the bigger one loose its balance and fall backwards, right into one of her supports, pulling out the hook and sending her skidding across the ground, colliding straight on with a tree. The leaves rustled from the impact.

The second she hit the ground, Levi had already reacted and was right by her side. Hanji was groaning as she tried to pick herself up, rubbing the back of her head. Hanji jumped for a moment before becoming rigid as she quickly pulled her hand up to her face. "Well shit." 

Levi grabbed her hand to take a look as well. She saw his jaw clamp shut and without a word he picked her up and escaped high up into the trees. Or tried to. The larger Titan had already managed to get back on it's feet and swatted at Levi. He released one of the hooks and redirected it to another tree, effortlessly spinning away from it. 

"But my Titan," she whined as she looked on helplessly as her Titan tried to defend itself. 

Levi couldn't hold it in anymore and he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, their foreheads nearly touching. "Do you think your life is worth losing for that Titan!" He snarled, his voice coarse as he continued to yell, "I told you I hate meaningless deaths!" At this point, Levi had moved close enough that their noses were touching.

Hanji remained silent, mainly because at this point, Levi was beginning to become a blur for her. And he knew it because he could see her eyes start to lose focus. He took a deep breath and pulled back, sitting her down while still keeping a strong grip on her just in case she fainted. He analyzed the situation and tried to figure out what to do next. 

Hanji tried her best to regain her vision and when things started to stop spinning, she attempted to get up. 

"Sit the fuck back down." Levi immediately commanded, having entered full Captain mode. 

She obediently did, not only because Levi's authorative aura made her, but the world started to spin again. 

Levi noticed that Hanji started to slump and his heartbeat quickened as he started to panic. "Don't you fucking **_dare_** die on me, you four eyed giraffe." 

Hanji made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. "I can see Sonny and Bean," she mumbled, reaching out towards the sky.

"Titans don't go to heaven." He yelled, grabbing her and resting her against him.

"Who said I was going to heaven?" She shot back playfully, her dark side coming out.

Levi's mouth formed a hard line. He analyzed his surroundings before he suddenly grabbed her belt and started to undo it.

"Levi," Hanji frowned. "Not now." She protested, grabbing onto his hands to stop him.

Levi felt heat creep into his cheeks and he turned his head away, embarrassed. "Shut the hell up. That's not what I'm doing right now."

"Aaww." Hanji feigned disappointment.

He clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath. He'd have his revenge later on if they got out of this alive. He continued to undo her belt and then gently picked her up, carrying her to a thin branch near them.

Levi pressed on it a few times to judge how sturdy it was and once satisfied that it would hold Hanji, he tied her belt around it, securing her to the tree. 

"What are you doing, Levi?" Hanji whined, grabbing the air after him. It was getting harder for her to stay awake. Black spots began to dance around her vision. As she thought, she was losing too much blood.

Levi looked over his shoulder. "I'm keeping you from falling if you faint." He responded curtly before drawing his blades, he had to hurry. He took a quick glance at his clothes which glistened with fresh blood before leaping off the tree. 

The Titans stood zero chance of surviving as an irate Levi quickly advanced on them. He had lost any sliver of reason, gone like a madman's. His eyes were cold, hard, and very calculating, pinpointing where his attack would start and _how_ it ended. He decided to start on the severed arm, digging his blade deep into the flesh and starting his infamous move; barreling along the Titan's arm at a speed blinding to the eye.

He sliced all the way across its shoulders and off the other arm, rendezvousing back to his starting point where this time he diced up it's limbs, showing no mercy. This was the Titan that hurt Hanji. This was the Titan that was going to suffer by his hands. This was the Titan that was going to  _die_ by his hands. 

Chunks of flesh flew left and right; only taking Levi seconds to butcher it. As he maimed the last bit of the Titan, he propelled himself high up into the air before flinging himself at the Titan's neck to finish it off. With one devastating swoop, the Titan was dead.

By the time he was done, his chest heaved heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He glanced at the smaller one, debating if he should kill it, but by the looks of it, it was too far gone to even bother with it.

With his enemies eliminated he rushed to Hanji who's head was now lolled to the side. He grabbed her head and checked to see if she was conscious. 

"Hang in there, Hanji." He begged softly, untying her from the tree and sprinting back towards the quarters. He supported her head as much as he could to avoid jostling her. 

Taking half the amount of time that it took to get to the forest, he jumped the wall. Within seconds he was at the hospital in the quarters.

The doctor jumped back in surprise as Levi flew in through the window, clutching Hanji to his chest. 

"Wound to the back of the head. Loss of too much blood and half conscious," he briefed in the doctor. 

Having understood the severity of the situation, the doctor and his assistants immediately jumped into action, grabbing Hanji from him. They kicked Levi out of the room as they took control of the situation. He stayed outside the door with his forehead and hands resting against it for a good fifteen minutes, listening to the doctor bark out orders. 

Soon enough the orders stopped and hushed murmurs that he couldn't understand made him turn around and head towards the bath. 

Stripping down his blood soaked clothes, he tried to wash what he could off of him before quickly entering the tub, scrubbing his skin furiously. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop seeing the blood. He couldn't stop smelling it. He'd seen blood many times before, but this time it was different. It was Hanji's blood and as that realization sunk in even deeper, he became numb. He stopped scrubbing his skin raw and just stared at the wall. 

He heard a small patter and soon realized that he was crying. He gingerly brought up a hand to his face.

 _Don't_. That word echoed over and over in his mind. That was the word that Erwin had said to him when he cried over Isabel and Farlan's deaths.

But how could he not? His love for Hanji was a lot deeper than he ever showed. And his heart clenched in his chest at the idea of never seeing her again. Never touching her again. Never hearing her voice excitedly ramble on about Titans.

A bitter taste developed in his mouth as he thought of the word 'Titan'. And he glanced at his clothes, making his stomach churn. He laughed to himself as the urge to kill all the Titans flashed through him.

"Great, I'm turning into Eren." He mumbled to himself bitterly. 

He groaned and covered his face with his hands as sobs escaped him. Hot tears weld up in his eyes and then poured down his face to only merge into the water of his bath. He tried to hold in his sobs, but the more he held them in, the louder and harder the ones that managed to burst out became. He hadn't cried like that in years and he felt ashamed. He felt weak and helpless. 

A few moments passed before he wiped away the last of his tears and got out of the bath, changing into fresh clothing before heading back to the doctor.

He hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. It opened slowly and one of the nurse's stuck out her head from behind it.

"How is she doing?" He asked quickly, without missing a heartbeat.

The nurse moved aside to let him in and he practically ran to Hanji's side. She had gauze wrapped around her head and her breathing was ragged. 

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and get her stable for now, but she's still in critical condition." She reported to him. "We'll keep a close eye on her for the next few days." 

Levi nodded his head slowly and grabbed Hanji's hand, squeezing it tightly. It was so cold and lifeless that it made him start to panic. He dropped to his knees and rested his elbows against the bed, clenching her hand to his forehead, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

That was a restless night for him as he sat by her side, making sure that her chest still rose and fell.

\-----

Levi walked out into the sunlight, joining the small group of people that had somber looks on their faces. It's as if the joy had been completely sucked out of them, leaving back an empty shell.

Erwin stood at the head of the stage, looking everyone in the eye. Once he had everyone's attention, he began.

"When we all decided to join the Survey Corps, we all knew what was a stake." His voice carried over the group, steady and strong.

"Every time we head out past the wall, we never know if we'll come back." He took a small pause to collect his thoughts. 

"And when we can, we bring back those who perish in order to honor them for their sacrifice and give them a proper burial." At this point, some people in the group started to sob. 

"Last night, Hanji Zoe, a strong willed member, with a passion for her research on Titans passed away. She was an honorable squad leader as well as a trustworthy comrade. She will be missed and her death will not be meaningless." Erwin ended his speech, not a waver in his voice. He glanced at Levi who's face was emotionless; his eyes were sunken in and he looked exhausted. Erwin walked off the stage and pulled Levi aside. 

"Here, I thought you might want this." Erwin took out something from his pocket and placed it in Levi's hand before walking away. 

Levi unfurled his fingers to see what Erwin had given him. He chocked back a sob, clamping his hand over his mouth as he double over, tears springing to his eyes. 

He gulped down a ragged breath and held up the object to his face. It was Hanji's Wings of Freedom patch. "That bastard..." He cursed Erwin's name, crumbling the patch in his hand. For him, a patch would always remind him that that person existed, no matter how long time had passed. So for that, he was also greatful.

He walked the short trip to where Hanji had been buried and sat down next to the freshly dug up dirt. He rested his head in between his knees, her patch still gripped tightly in his hand. 

"We'll all miss you Hanji." He mumbled. "Everyone's miserable. And I'm not the same without you." 

As he tried to exhale, a sob escaped him. "I love you, Hanji." Halfway through the sentence his voice cracked. "I- I wish I-" He couldn't speak as sobs started to rack his body, his shoulders shaking violently. "I wish I could have saved you!" He yelled in anguish, angry at himself. If he was one second quicker he could have stopped her from hitting the tree. "I failed you as your comrade. And worst of all, I failed you as your lover." His breathing became very irregular and ragged. "I love you so much and yet I couldn't protect you." His crying was soon accompanied by hiccups.

"I'm sorry." He whispered meekly. 

Levi jolted awake, nearly falling off his seat from the nightmare. His chest was heaving; as he wiped the tears from his face and tried to calm himself, he broke out into a cold sweat. He whirled his head around trying to make sense of his surroundings. When his eyes fell upon Hanji, and he saw her chest rise, a heavenly feeling of relief trickled through him. 

"It was just a dream." He muttered happily, a weak smile forming on his lips. He realized just how hard he was squeezing Hanji's hand and loosened his grip. He looked at her and realized she had turned over towards him with a goofy grin on her face. 

He wondered what she was dreaming about; probably breaking the doctor's rules, he pulled aside the cover and slid into the bed next to her. As he carefully avoided her wound, Levi wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close, nestling his face against her chest. His eyes widened in surprise when she tightened her grip around him. 

He tried to glance up to see if he woke her up, but she had such a grip on him that he could barely move. Her light snores confirmed her sleeping. 

"So small..." She mumbled. "So furious." She continued rambling in her sleep. 

He felt something warm drip onto his head. And when he realized it was drool, he started to scream internally. He wriggled against her, but it was a lost cause. Accepting his gruesome fate, he laid there and waited until she either woke up or let him go. 

Hours passed and he listened to her heartbeat, reassuring him that she was still alive. As daylight started to creep into the room, he heard Hanji mumbling again. 

He felt her look down and loosen her grip in surprise. Finally able to move, he lovingly stared up at her with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, relieved to see her cinnamon colored eyes that now glowed as the sun shown on them. 

"Levi?" She asked, confused as to why he was there. Not that she minded, but she was confused at to where she was and why he was in her arms. "Di-did we do it again?!" 

His face heated up and he buried it in her chest to hide his reddening cheeks. "Shut up, you idiot." His said affectionately, his voice muffled by her chest. 

He peeked up at her and she had the most loving smile he had seen yet, plastered on her face. He couldn't help himself and scooted up a few inches to be face to face with her. 

"I love you." He quickly said as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. He brought their foreheads together, and he gazed into her eyes. Only a few seconds passed before he planted another kiss on her lips, moving on to her cheek, to her forehead, and to her neck, lingering just above her favorite spot. 

Hanji laid there, happily basking in his attack of kisses. "You may be humanity's strongest, but to me, you're the man I love the most." 


	2. Texting Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a break from writing my one shot and have a little fun... So basically Hanji is texting Levi. Using only the words in my phone's suggestion bar, I'll try and form sentences. And then write Levi's response. Hanji is on the right, Levi on the left.

**Levi                                                               Hanji**

 

A lot of assholes coming.

Then you must feel right at home.

Recover from the stupid ass people.

 I feel you on that.

I'm going to get your toes.

My toes?? What??

I don't have the same thing that you got.

Hanji. We basically have the same things. 

I don't have the same problem as your life.

What the fuck are you getting at shitty glasses?

I feel you on all the dad jokes.

Dont ignore my question!

I don't like him whatsoever. 

And you think I care because...?

He waited for the perfect gift.

The gift?? I wish you had

the gift of making fucking sense. 

I don't have to. 

Hanji, so help me God. 

The first time I got super excited about you.

...?

I think it's just so touching

and the way it was worth all the time.

What are you getting at?

I think it's just so touching and the way it is gonna fuckin eat them. 

What. 

The first form of torture she received from my little monster.

Hanji. Are you drunk?

I have to be at the end of the story plot.

Where are you? I'm coming to get you.

YOU DON'T DARE SAY

THAT, DAMN WEASEL.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A

DAMN WEASEL YOU FOUR EYED GIRAFFE. 

I am so deceased right now.

Ha! You think you're deceased?!

Just wait until I get my hands on you!

I am currently working on the opposite side of this bullshit.

You know what's bullshit? Your attitude.

I know you want me to come over and I will share my crunchyroll.

Anime isn't going to fix this.

I know you can suck it up.

Fuck you.

I am going through the motions

of my fucking sense of humor.

  Haha. Wow, you made me laugh so hard.

I am currently using your car.

YOU'RE WHAT. 

(Immediately jumped off the couch to check on his car)

YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT. YOU 

ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.

I wasn't going to say something but that doesn't sum me up.

You're damn right it doesn't sum you up.

You're far worse than a little shit. Shitty glasses.

I am just thoroughly concerned about you.

That's my line. 

I think we are supposedly assassin's.

I think you're an assassin 

to my mental health.

The second half of this

bullshit for you and your life.

Yup. You're gonna die.

Where are you at, you drunken moron?

I am currently watching Blue Exorcist.

Congrats. Where are you at?

I don't have time for your stupid ass.

HANJI SO HELP ME WHEN I

FIND YOU, YOU'LL BE VISITNG

 RIN'S FATHER.  

AND NOW YOU CAN RELISH

EVEN MORE OF THE

FEELS LIKE A MOFO. 

 THE ONLY FEELING I'M GETTING

IS PURE ANGER. 

I think you're an amazing

smile and a little disappointed.

You're damn right I'm disappointed.

Disappointed in myself for actually 

dating you.

I don't care where or how many dishes are coming back to the sadness.

... why...

A little bitch just finished eating at the gym by myself.

Did you just call yourself a little bitch?

The only problem is that I mess up something like that at one point.

Hanji... go to sleep. 

I don't have to.

Fine. Do whatever you want. 

I'm done. 

Levi.

Levi.

Levi?

LEVI.

LEEEEVVVIIII.

RAVIOLI

RAVIOLI

GIVE ME

MY RIVAILLE

I'M SORRY

IT WAS A JOKE

I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH MY SUGGESTION BAR.

BABY COME BACK

YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME

I hope you stub your toe. -____- 


	3. You're Mine Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is out researching Titans on her own, but what happens when she accidentally runs into The Scouts Regime?

"You're my prisoner now." Levi declared with a tone of finality, resting his head on his fist as he casually sat in his chair, staring down at the woman in front of him. 

Hanji returned his stare, not saying a word. She had found herself in quite the predicament.

"Take her to her cell." He commanded, waving his hand to give the okay.

Two men came and grabbed her by either arm, pulling her away from Levi.

"Hold on a minute!" Hanji yelled out, halting the men.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you going to do with me? How long are you going to keep me?" She at least wanted to know that. 

"Depends on your behavior." He responded curtly, his stoic expression never wavering. 

Hanji gave a small smile, she was facing a formidable opponent. "I see." 

Without another word, she was lead to her cell. 

As she glanced around her tiny prison, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. They were being generous considering there was a bed, and a decent one at that. 

The cell door clanked shut and one of the soldiers stayed back, most likely on guard duty for the night. 

Hanji slid down the wall and plopped on the ground with a thud. She sighed as she reminisced on the recent events.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Hanji urged her horse to run faster towards the forest near her base. She had gotten too close to the Scouts Regime while trying to study a Titan.

"Shit." She muttered as she carefully stood up on her horse, readying to hoist herself up into the trees to escape them.

She waited for the perfect timing, and when it came, her hooks dug deep into the bark of the trees, securing her as she flung into the trees. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming and sighed in relief when she saw no one. 

Just as she was about to swing onto the next tree, something dashed towards her from the corner of her eye. It slammed into her. _Hard._  As she was hurled off the tree, she landed with a loud thud on the forest floor as she barrelrolled across the ground. 

Grunting in pain, she pushed herself onto her back to find out what the hell had just happened. Her mouth formed a grim line when she came face to face with a blade pointed at her throat. 

"Who are you?" The man at the end of the blade demanded. 

"Hanji." She answered quickly. 

She saw him glance at her clothing. "You're not wearing a uniform." He noted outloud, expecting an explanation. 

Hanji dug through the depths of her mind to fish out a believable response. She must have taken too long for his liking for he pushed the blade closer to her throat. 

"I research Titans." She blurted out, trying to change the subject.  

"Then why don't you have a Scouts uniform?" He questioned again. 

"I... I never joined any of the military branches." She finally admitted, honesty was her best bet at this point. The man's demeanour screamed business. He was ready to kill her if he deemed it fit. 

His eyes widened in surprise as her words sunk in. "You're living outside the wall on your own?"

Hanji nodded her head. 

At this point, his face became neutral and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Seconds passed but it seemed like minutes as he analyzed her, from the top of her head to the bottom of her boots. 

"You're filty." He spat out in disgust, withdrawing his sword. 

She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him. He was rather short, with dark hair that was long in the front and shaven short towards the bottom back of his head, perfectly framing his heart-shaped face and deep, secretive eyes; She could even let herself admit he was kind of handsome. 

"Get up." 

She swiftly got to her feet and stuck out her hand. "And you are..?" She left the sentence open so he could respond. 

He glanced at her hand and his face scrunched up in disgust. Ignoring it, he responded, "Levi." 

She let her hand drop to her side as she realized he had no intention of getting anywhere near her, let alone shake her hand. 

"Call your horse." He commanded, whistling to call his. Hanji followed suit and both their horses came trotting through the trees. 

Levi hoisted himself onto his horse, grabbing the reins tightly with one hand to steady the horse while reaching for the reins on Hanji's horse. 

He waited for her expectantly, staring down at her with cold eyes.

She sighed in frustration before clambering up her horse. With his hand tightly wound around her reins, he headed towards what she assumed was the Scout's base. 

The first form of torture she received when she got there was the worst yet: a scalding bath. 

* * *

_Present..._

Hanji sat there for a few minutes, listening to the fire crackling which was the only sound in that forsaken room. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore. 

"What's your name?" She directed her question towards her guard which proudly sported the Scouts uniform.

He opened his mouth to answer her but quickly clamped it shut. 

"I'm Hanji Zoe." She was going to make him talk no matter what. 

"I'm in the Scout's base, aren't I?" She asked, not exactly expecting an answer, but still hoping. 

"I found myself in quite the predicament..." She chattered on, resting her head on her knees. "I found an abnormal Titan wandering around and I followed it. Without realizing, I had gotten in the way of one of the Scout's excursions." 

Hanji gasped and she flung herself up, placing a hand on either side of her head. "My notebook!" She yelled in anguish. 

"I dropped my notebook when that idiotic Rivaille or Ravioli or whatever the hell his name is, slammed into me!" She started pacing around the cell before throwing herself at the cell door, clenching her hands around the bars until her knuckles turned white. 

"You have to let me out so I can get my notebook! It has all my research!" She rattled the bars desperately. "I know you can hear me!" She yelled in frustration as the guard continued to ignore her. 

"That half-sized half-wit!" She yelled again, beyond livid at this point. 

"Oi, who are you calling a half-wit?" Levi stood before her with annoyance written all over his face, his eyes on the other hand, were filled with intents of murder. 

She threw herself at the bars again, rattling them as she shouted, "Because of you, I lost months worth of research! Because of you I-"

Levi clenched his jaw and leaned against one of the support beams as he tuned her out, waiting for her to stop venting. Moments passed before he had had enough, "Shut up!" 

She stopped for a second before continuing her barrage of accusations. He sighed in frustration and threw something at her in between the bars. It hit her leg before falling onto the ground with a plop. 

"My notebook!" Hanji exclaimed happily, eagerly picking it up and clutching it tightly to her chest. 

Moments passed before she remembered where she was and her head snapped up to look at Levi who was glancing at her curiously. 

"I picked it up while you were playing in the dirt." 

"Playing in the dirt?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You were the one that slammed into me, you soulless midget!" The guard lost it and started to snicker, eventually failing to keep the bouts of laughter silent.

"Moblit. Leave us." Levi pulled out the key and hurled open the cell, the bang echoing off the walls. 

He took threatening steps towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Do you realize the situation you're in?!" He shouted in her face, tightening his grip on her shirt. 

"I'm very aware, Captain Levi." She shot back calmly. "However, I'm not going to cower in fear and beg for my life." She stated defiantly, staring him straight in the eyes. 

Levi gave a small smile before he tossed her aside onto the bed. He pulled out a small stool from the corner of the room and propped himself on it, crossing his legs. "You're amusing." He couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued by Hanji, being as she was the only one besides Erwin to talk to him like that. 

"What were you doing out there?" He asked, staring at her. 

"I told you, I research Titans." 

"Oh?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her as he waited for her to continue. 

Hanji sighed, more than done at this point. "I was studying a Titan when I happened upon your group." 

"Why did you run?" 

"Because I didn't feel like dealing with you." She responded curtly. 

The amusement clearly showed on his face. "To deal with us?" He repeated, slightly chuckling at her choice of words. 

"Yes. Because I knew something like this would happen." She waved her hand, motioning to the room.  

Levi glanced at the notebook in her hand. She immediately noticed and hid it behind her back, refusing to lose it again. 

"I read it." 

Hanji's eyes widened in excitement. "Did you really?!" She exclaimed happily.

Her reaction took Levi aback, considering he thought she'd be bothered by him snooping around her stuff. Like any normal person would. 

She scooted to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "Well, what did you think? Amazing, isn't it?" She pressed on. 

"I believe your research could benefit humanity." He responded in a monotone voice, crossing his arms.

"I see." A wide grin spread across her face, things were taking an interesting turn. "Let me guess, you want me to join the Scouts Regime?" 

Levi gave a small nod. 

"And if I refuse?" She challenged. 

"If you refuse?" Levi had a wicked grin on his face. "Then you'll be arrested for illegal possession of omni-directional gear." 

Hanji laughed, clutching her stomach and then suddenly, she stopped, her face stone cold. "My my Captain. You don't play around, do you?" She teased, trying to make light of the situation. 

"I don't have time to waste. What will you decide?" He pressed. 

"The obvious choice would be to join the Regime." Hanji began, dragging out her answer. 

Levi didn't say anything. All he did was press his lips into a grim line as he awaited her response. 

"Fine. I'll bite." She sighed in defeat, straightening herself and leaning against her arms as she stared up at the ceiling in wonder as to what the next couple of days would bring. 

"You're not as dimwitted as you seem." Levi finally spoke, dusting himself off as he got up. 

"You'll sleep here for tonight." Levi strolled out of the cell before locking it. With one final tug to make sure it was locked, he turned around and left Hanji who was accompanied seconds later by the same guard.

Hanji laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. 

"Moblit was it?" She asked, turning to face in the direction of the guard. 

"Yes." He replied quietly. 

"Ohhohoho! You talk!!" She yelled happily. 

Moblit quickly hushed her, glancing nervously at the door leading outside of the cellar. 

"Sorry." Hanji apologized.

"Moblit..." She began and then paused. 

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her. 

"What's it like being in the Scout's Regime?" She muttered, nervous and embarrassed to ask this. "Why did you join?"

Moblit sat on the ground, leaning against the bars to face her. "Why did I join?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wish I could say it was for noble reasons. To benefit mankind, as a lot of people would say instinctively. But I did it for more selfish reasons." He paused to let out a bitter laugh. "I was tired of being weak. I wanted to become stronger for myself. I wanted to go out past the walls, where freedom was just at my fingertips, even if it was only for a couple of days at a time." 

Hanji listened intently to him, getting up and sitting in front of him. 

Moblit looked her in the eyes intently. "Being in the Survey Corps helped me realize my selfish desires. And being in the Corps is at times frightening, always walking down an uncertain path. You'll never know if you'll come back alive, or if the person you sat next to while eating dinner will come home with you." He broke their gaze and chose to look at the floor instead. 

"I'm talking so darkly..." Again, that sad, bitter laugh appeared. "If you want to look on the bright side I suppose you could say that now you'll have optimal resources to properly study Titans?" He feigned a happy smile. 

Hanji reached out and patted his arm. "Get some rest. I'm not going to try and escape tonight." She reassured him, giving him one last pat before calling it a night.

* * *

A loud bang startled Hanji awake, making her gasp as she looked around to take in her surroundings. 

"Look alive, we have things to do." Levi said, throwing a uniform at her.

Hanji grumbled as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "What time is it?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she just sat there. 

"Five o'clock." 

"Five?!?!" Hanji yelled, her eyes bulging open. "What kind of creature are you?!" 

Levi scoffed and turned around. "Just hurry up and change." 

"No peeking, Captain." She teased seductively. 

She saw him stiffen and then he crossed his arms, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red.

"Like anyone would want to look at you!" He shot back angrily.

"Ouch." She feigned being hurt. In all honesty, she could care less about what other people thought of her. 

"Alright. I'm ready." 

He turned around and headed towards the door. "Follow me." He commanded. 

Hanji followed suit and soon enough she got to finally breath fresh air again. "Aaahhh, it feels so good to be out and about." She cheered, stretching her arms. "It sure  _feels nice_ to feel the sun on your face, right, Levi?" 

Levi scoffed, her sarcasm starting to annoy him. It was too early in the morning for her attitude. 

"It's okay, I don't need the sun when you're my ball of sunshine, Captain Levi!" She irked him on with a devious smirk on her face. 

He whirled around, his face the farthest thing from a ball of sunshine. He grabbed her firmly by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Oh, I'll be your _something_." He threatened, the underlying message implying that he would be her maker more than anything else. 

Hanji smiled pleasantly. "Looking forward to it." 

A few seconds passed before the confrontation ended and they continued on their way to wherever Levi was leading her.

He stopped abruptly, almost making her run into his back. "We're going to test your skill first." 

"Oh?" Hanji was intrigued at this point. 

He walked over a bit ways off and brought something back. "Here's your omni-gear. We had it checked." 

Hanji quickly grabbed it and put it on with ease. "Let's do this!" She started to stretch, oddly pumped up. 

"First task. Kill the Titan." He stepped aside to show her the training ground. "Go in." He simply stated. 

Hanji got into place and flew off. This was her time to shine. She maneuvered around the forest effortlessly; this was her terrain. She saw a movement ahead of her and she readied herself to attack, giving one last good push before the "Titan" was released. Dodging it without breaking a sweat, she got behind it and slashed away at the nape of it's neck, completing her mission. Or so she thought. Another one was released behind her, and she spun around quickly to avoid getting hit by it as she pushed off a tree and killed that one as well. Landing on another tree nearby, she didn't have a chance to catch her breath before she was faced with another Titan which she narrowly avoided. It crashed into the branch she was just standing on a moment ago, completely breaking it off the tree. She drew her blades again and went to work, skillfully getting behind the Titan and cleanly slicing off a chunk of the nape. As she finished it off, Levi appeared out of nowhere, scaring her more than the Titans. 

Yet again, he stared at her with that cold expression. "You have some interesting moves." 

Hanji raised her eyebrows in surprise. He just gave her a compliment. 

"Follow me." He commanded again, heading off to who knows where. Hanji followed suit and she found herself in a clearing. 

"Fight me." He stood in front of her, on guard as he waited for her to make the first move. 

Hanji got into her fighting stance, relishing this opportunity. She didn't do much hand to hand combat since she was more concerned with protecting herself from Titans rather than people. She knew she was at a disadvantage, but she was sure going to have fun with this.

She took a few steps forward, analyzing Levi to figure out his weak points. She quickly pinpointed a wound on his left arm that hadn't completely healed from what she could tell. She focused her attack on that as she ran up to him, attempting to place her foot behind his leg and grabbing onto his wounded arm in hopes of throwing him off balance. What a grave mistake that was. Levi counter-attacked by twisting his arm to painfully press against her arm until she released his. When she did, he smoothly slid his foot behind hers and flipped her like a pancake. She landed with a thud on the ground, her vision blurring for a second. 

When she could finally sit up, a big grin spread across her face. "Didn't expect anything less from you, Captain." 

He plopped down next to her. "You have a lot of work to do when it comes to hand-to-hand combat but your Titan fighting skills are impressive. Your speed, thought process, and execution are fit for a soldier. Seems living out on your own came in handy." 

Hanji was happy that he was actually attempting to be sociable. "Yeah... It's hard but you have to do what you have to do." Dark memories flashed in her mind; she didn't always live alone. 

Levi nodded and then got up, extending his hand out to her. She clasped onto it as he effortlessly pulled her up. When he did, something glistened in the sun which was finally rising. 

Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and brought it up to her face so she could analyze it. The wound she had noticed earlier was now open and gushing quite a bit of blood. 

"Your wound!" She exclaimed, feeling a little bit guilty. 

"What are you so shocked about? You caused it when you went for it because you thought it'd advantage you when fighting me." He shot back, more than irritated. If she was going to do something like that, she should at least own up to it.

Levi yanked his hand away from her and ripped off a strip of his clothing. He wrapped it snuggly around his arm to hold back the bleeding. "Let's go." 

Hanji didn't say a word the whole walk back to the Quarters and her temporary cell. She got in obediently and he locked the door. "I'll be back." He said with a tone of finality.

Only ten minutes passed before she heard footsteps echoing down the stairs and into her cell. "Levi?" She called out, grabbing onto the bars as she tried to push her head as far in between the bars as she could to get a better view. 

"Sorry to disappoint." A softer, yet still masculine voice responded. A man came into view seconds after.

"Moblit!" Hanji cried out happily. "Long time no see!" 

"You saw me last night though." 

"So?" She had a happy grin that spread from ear to ear. 

Moblit shook his head as he grabbed keys from his pocket. They jangled as Moblit looked for the one to her cell. "Captain Levi asked me to get you and bring you to one of the rooms on the main hall. Your room to be more precise." 

"Oh?" She asked curiously. "Is it next to the Captain's?" She asked suggestively. 

Moblit's face immediately turned red as he stuttered, "C-c-come o-on, follow me please."

Hanji slapped him on the back as she laughed, wiping away tears. It was a short walk to her room. He pushed open the door and stepped aside to scope out her new surroundings. 

"My my. Not so shabby." She complimented, running the tips of her fingers along the furniture. "Everything is so clean too!" 

"You call this clean?" A different voice called out in disgust. She turned around to find Levi running a finger along the top of her desk. He brought it up to his face and his features immediately scrunched up, repulsed by the amount of dust he picked up in one swipe. 

"Do you call this clean?" He repeated, sticking out his finger towards her to showcase the black mark caused by the dust. 

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. "It's clean by my standards." She casually stated, not bothered in the least about a little dust. 

"By the way, Levi." She began. "What's with the white headdress? You look like a beautiful mistress." She teased, the negative aura radiating off of him and the pure look of annoyance was all worth what would happen in the next few minutes. 

Levi threw a broom at her. "Hurry up, and let's get this room clean." He started to dust and wipe down everything in his sight; windowsills, bed frames, pictures. Hanji on the other hand, grumbled as she slowly started to sweep the floor.

"Pick up the pace!" Levi yelled at her. "And is that how you sweep? You left a trail of dirt behind you!"

"I haven't gotten there yet!" She yelled back, beyond frustrated with him. "Plus, what does it matter anyway." She mumbled under her breath. 

"What was that?" He cupped a hand around his ear, daring her to repeat herself. 

She didn't say anything and continued to sweep. Five minutes passed before she heard a deep sigh. "Get out." He commanded as he grabbed the broom from her. 

She happily obliged and he slammed the door behind her. The next thirty minutes was followed by strange noises, causing Hanji to be concerned. 

Finally, the door creaked open and she spotted Levi wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Done." He happily stated, removing his "beautiful mistress" outfit. 

Hanji looked around in awe at the room. "Amazing." She breathed, taking in her now spotless room. "You truly are amazing." She turned to Levi, giving him a wide smile. 

Levi avoided her gaze, embarrassed at her compliment. "Just keep it that way." He mumbled, gone within a flash. 

Hanji laughed. "Even Humanity's Strongest gets flustered." She said to herself, chuckling. 

 


	4. Love Me Not

"Leeeviiiii!" Hanji yelled running towards Levi who was quietly enjoying his tea.

"What is it, Hanji?" He asked, looking up at her face that glowed with excitement.

"I have some good news!" She exclaimed, doing a small dance.

Levi's expression fell, clearly irritated. "Nothing coming from you is good news." He replied coldly.

Hanji stopped dancing and all happiness vanished making Levi feel a little guilty.

"Hey... four eyes, that expression doesn't suit you." He tried rectifying the situation.

Hanji gave a small smile before turning around and heading back to Head Quarters. "Sorry for bothering you."

Levi dropped his tea in shock. "Haaaaahh?"

"You messed up big time." Oluo came up behind Levi, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Levi pushed his hand away. "What are you getting at?"

"Nooothiing." He sang, acting superior just because for once he knew something that Levi didn't; even if he found out by accident.

Levi narrowed his eyes, making Oluo start to get a little nervous. "I'll give you three seconds to tell me." Levi threatened, starting to get up as he counted down.

Oluo started to back up. "I- it's really not my place to tell you." He tried to reason with Levi who was coming towards him with calculated, menacing moves.

"Three." Levi leered. With his signature Ackerman speed, he placed his foot behind Oluo's and grabbed his arm before flinging him over his shoulder.

Oluo gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him when he slammed into the ground. Levi promptly turned around and left a wheezing Oluo behind.

"How cruel..." Oluo cried out meekly trying to regain his breath.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice.

"Where are you?" He called out again, walking around while scanning the area for her.

"Where could she have gone?" He mumbled to himself, run his hand through his hair in frustration.

He walked past Moblit who was heading somewhere in a panic. "Wait! Moblit!"

Moblit stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "What is it, Captain Levi?" He asked nervously.

"Have you seen Hanji anywhere?"

"Well... um.. I was just heading her way... she was rather upset." He stuttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Levi scoweled, upset at the fact that she got hurt over a trivial matter. "Do you know why she's upset?"

"I heard her crying over something about you not caring for her and that she should just leave because it's not like you'd notice if she was gone." Moblit stood there a little bit awkwardly; he hated being in the middle of things.

"That idiot..." Levi sighed in frustration, heading in the direction that Moblit was. "I'll take care of things from here."

A few minutes passed and he finally saw Hanji leaning against a tree with a flower in her hand. She picked at the petals and Levi rolled his eyes.

Soon enough he towered over her but she didn't pay him any attention.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

Nothing.

He sighed and plopped down next to her.

"Hey, Hanji."

Still nothing.

He leaned against her shoulder and waited. She continued picking at the flower.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched his jaw and slid down resting his head on her lap. "Hey, Four Eyes. How long are you going to ignore me?"

She stopped and placed the last flower petal on his forehead. "He loves me not."

Levi frowned. "Don't be silly. Of course I love you." He gently reassured her, blushing as he avoided her gaze. He didn't say it often because it embarrassed him but for Hanji, he'd make exceptions here and there.

Hanji smiled but didn't say anything.

Levi covered his face in embarrassment. "Don't let me be the only one that says it..." He pleaded, peeking up at her through the gap in his fingers.

"Love you too." She replied, a smile breaking her sombre expression. "I love both of you."

"Both of you?" The confusion was clear on his face and in his voice.

"You and..." She hesitated before she continued, "little Levi."

"Little Levi?" His eyebrows furrowed together, he did not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Yes.  _Little_  Levi." She emphasized, running her hands through his hair.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..." His sentence trailed off as he turned his head to the side to look at her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She whispered, confirming what Levi was thinking. A wide grin spread across her face as she imagined a little Levi running around.

She felt Levi curl into her, resting his palm on her abdomen. "I'm going to be a papa." He said joyfully, his words muffled by her stomach.

"Yeah..." She whispered again as she lovingly looked down at him. He had a warm smile that brightened his eyes, and it could have been the lighting but it looked like his eyes were glazed over.

Levi curled even tighter against her, now resting his forehead against her belly too.

He rested there for a few minutes while Hanji continued to gently rummage her fingers through his hair.

And then suddenly, the peace and quiet crumbled as Hanji started to laugh maniacally. "And when our baby is born... all the cute milestones we'll experience! Our baby's first word! The first time using omni-gear! Or the first time experimenting on a Titan!" It looked as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "Yes! I can pass down the knowledge of Titans!"

At this point, Levi sat up quickly. "Oi, we're not turning him or her into a Titan freak." He immediately protested. One Hanji was enough for him.

"Oh? Then what will we turn them into?" She questioned, curious at his response.

"The best of course." Levi responded smugly, crossing his arms.

"But of course. However, I have a question."

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I put them in a Titan onesie?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Levi did a double take at her as an aura of doom started to spread around him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!" She cheered, throwing her hands into the air victoriously.

"It's not like I could stop you anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hanji asked, obviously in her own world.

He gently laid his forehead against hers. "Nothing. I just said how it's unfortunate that I'm in love with you."

Hanji laughed with joy. "And you're stuck with me forever!"

Levi's pleasant expression turned into a scowl. "Don't remind me."

 


	5. Merry Hanjimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the duo decorate a Christmas tree?

"Yipeeee!" Hanji yelled out happily, bringing down the box of Christmas ornaments. Hundreds of specs of dust floated down like snow, covering the wooden floor.

Hanji turned to carry the box into the next room but jumped when a broom nearly hit her head as it was brought down swiftly like a barrier.

"Stop right there!" A voice commanded. Levi slowly came into her line of view.

"What's wrong??" She asked as her brows furrowed in both confusion and concern. 

"Are your glasses just for show?" Levi grumbled, his face in a deep frown. "Do you not see the dust clinging to you and the box???" He exclaimed in disbelief. 

Hanji hung her head and sighed in defeat. She gently laid down the box before standing straight, spreading her legs and raising her arms. 

Levi brought out the duster and started to remove the dust off of her, rather roughly. When he got to her face, he made it a point to ruffle the duster in her face. Hanji sniffled, trying her best to hold back the sneeze, but in the end, she couldn't hold it in and let out a forceful, "Achoooo!" 

Levi immediately jumped back. "At least cover your mouth!" He chastised.

Hanji burst out laughing, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her ugly Christmas sweater. 

Levi scowled as he dusted off the box and started to carry it into the next room towards the tree that took them an hour to decide on.

_*earlier that day*_

"I want that one!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly, running up to a tree and walking around it, admiring the magnificence of it. She peeked out behind the branches to observe Levi as he eyed the tree. 

"Too big." He declared, turning around to look for another one.

"What do you meeeaaan?" Hanji asked, disappointment written all over her face. 

"We won't be able to put an angel on top of it." He tried reasoning with her. 

Hanji pouted and mumbled under her breath, "More like you can't  _reach_ it."

Levi smacked her with the end of the scarf that wrapped snuggly around his neck.

"Pick another one." He stated firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

A few minutes passed again before Hanji's face lit up with excitement. "What about this one!?" She showcased the tree; it was shorter than the last one but it was larger, with branches dense with the prickly needles of a healthy Christmas tree. 

Levi didn't say no immediately which raised Hanji''s hopes up. He looked to be in deep thought and Hanji was on edge, but still smiled as she imagined the way it would look with their decorations. 

"No." His voice interrupted her fantasies.

"No?? What's wrong with this one?" She flung her hands in the air in frustration. 

"Too messy. The needles will fall continuously and it'll be a pain to clean up." 

"Is that the only complaint? Then I'll clean up after the tree!" She begged, really wanting to get this tree.

Levi started to laugh. "You? Clean? Ha!" 

Hanji puckered her lips in annoyance. "Fine then." She mumbled, crossing her arms as she continued down the path. She bunched up her sleeves around her hands as it was starting to get cold.

More minutes passed with the only noise being the sound of their boots treading on the snow.

A tree caught her eye and she walked up to it. It was slightly taller than the last one, but the branches were far less dense.

She looked at him and then at the tree she chose. He shook his head no again. 

"Why?!" She bellowed.

"The branches don't look strong enough to hold the ornaments." He pushed on one of the branches and it snapped. 

Hanji grumbled and continued to scout for another tree. "Since the trees I pick aren't any good, why don't you pick?" She asked bitterly, refusing to look at him.

"Because you'd get upset like last year if you weren't the one to pick the tree." Though there was more than that reason; like the way her face glowed with happiness when they finally agreed on a tree. Of course Levi would never admit that to her.

Hanji didn't say anything because he was right. She wanted to pick the tree. 

A plop to her right made her jump and whirl around towards the noise. She sighed in relief when she realised it was just a pile of snow that slid off a tree. "The... The perfect tree!" She yelled, walking around the tree, looking in between branches, testing out the strength, everything that Levi mignt complain about. 

Levi walked around it, analyzing it with a poker face. "Mmm... Maybe." 

Hanji''s mouth dropped open. "What's wrong with this one??" She was disheartened by his choice.

"I just have a bad feeling about it." 

Hanji felt the tip of her ears heat up. Finally losing it she ran around the tiny forest of trees, pointing at random ones yelling 'how about this one's or 'is this good enough for you'. Eyes started to turn towards them as Hanji continued her rampage, Levi denying tree after tree. 

In the end, Hanji ran up to the man at the counter and pointed to the fourth tree she chose, bellowing, "We'll take that one!" The man was taken aback by her... Eagerness as he took it. 

Levi started to protest but in order to make him stop, she picked him up effortlessly and tossed him over her shoulder. He wiggled around, demanding her to put him down. She tightened her grip around him and by the time he realised what she was doing, the tree was already packaged and ready to go. 

_*present*_

Levi stood on top of the stool, placing the ornaments from top to bottom. He placed them carefully on the branches, paying attention to detail. 

Hanji on the other hand was rustling through the box, picking out the ornaments that had meaning behind them. 

"Love," She called out to him and he almost dropped the ornament in surprise. She rarely called him that.

"What is it?" He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed but he secretly loved being called that.

"Do you remember this ornament?" She asked, looking at the little bell with fondness. 

He got off his stool to take a look at it. He stopped short when he realized which ornament it was. 

"Yeah..." He gently took that bell from her and gazed at it with the same fond expression. "It was around this time of year too when we went on that mission to that village that was being attacked by... What were they? Seven meter Titans?" 

"Yup. It was snowing heavily when we got there. Do you remember the name of the village by any chance?" 

"No. But I'll always remember the little girl's face when she gave it to us." He reminisced at the memories.

"Not going to lie, but on that day, you proved why you were given the title of Humanity's Strongest. I really started to fall in love with you then." 

Levi's cheeks started to redden and he immediately swirled around to hide it. "O- of course I do my best to help." He stammered, not touching up on Hanji loving him.

He felt her arms wrap around him tightly and she placed her head on his shoulder, their cheeks touching. "And you love me, riiiight?" He could feel that goofy grin start to spread from ear to ear. 

He quickly turned around and placed a quick kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear, "More than you'll ever know." He teased. 

Then he hopped back on the chair as if nothing happened. He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling he got.

"Levi! Levi! Look!" Hanji exclaimed happily. He heard a little jingle and reluctantly turned around. Hanji had a hyper realistic titan Chritmas hat. He groaned as she brought out a second, matching one. He could have sworn he burned them last year. 

"You look so handsome in your hat!" 

Levi forced a smile, giving an awkward thumbs up. "The things I do for you." He mumbled, internally raging. He was humantities best and he was wearing a stupid titan hat. 

"If anyone sees me like this. You won't get your present." He threatened, now setting the red and yellow garland around the tree. He was on the edge of the stepstool, trying to place it as high as he could. 

"LEVI!" Hanji suddenly yelled, jumping up in enthusiasm. "Look!"

Her outburst made him jump and slip off the stepstool, crashing headfirst into her. However, in her attempt to stabilize both of them, she reflexively reached out to grab onto the tree.

"Hanji, no!" Levi attempted to knock her hand away, but it was too late. She took a strong hold on the tree, pulling it along with them. Ornaments went flying to all corners of the room, some even shattering. The tree's needles fell all over the place like a shedding dog's fur. 

The result was a beautiful Heichou sandwhich.

"Hanji, yes..." Hanji whispered jokingly, trying to make light of the situation. Though she wasn't sure how light she could make ruining the tree Levi meticulously decorated for at least an hour.

The Levi that hadn't moved, hadn't even said a word, suddenly threw the tree off of him with one single swoop. He slowly rose to his feet, dusting the needles off of him. The whole process took about two minutes as they were lodged in every nook and cranny. All this took place in complete silence. His calmness made her anxious and she started to fidget. 

He grabbed something off the floor and with a long stare that she felt could burn holes in her very being, turned and walked towards the door. 

Someone banged on the door just before he twisted the knob. 

Behind the door was a very worried Moblit. "Hey, are you oka- ooof." 

Levi had shoved the now crushed box into Moblit's stomach more forcefully than he intended. 

"Merry early Christmas." He angrily muttered between gritted teeth. Upon further inspection, Moblit noticed Levi's face was flushed red and his eyes were cold and ruthless. Chills ran up his spine and his hair stood on end. 

He looked down at what Levi gave him and became confused as it clearly had Hanji's name on it. 

"Hey Hanji, do you know why Levi gave me this?" He looked up in her direction and his jaw dropped. 

"I understand." He immediately said, the realization as to what just happened hitting him. "I'll take this." He stated, clutching onto the present as he left the room. 

He heard a faint, sad voice call out, 'my present...' before he turned the corner.


End file.
